Sonic the Hedgehog
This article is about the 2015 character. For the 2006 version of this character, see Sonic (2006 Series) Sonic the Hedgehog is a resident of the planet Mobius, and one of the main protagonists in ''Super Mario Bros. Z''. He debuted in the first episode alongside Shadow. Biography History Sonic is a fleet-footed hedgehog who is known by the residents of Mobius as a great hero. He was born with the ability to run at supersonic speeds, and has used this gift to fight against the evil Dr. Eggman and keep him from enslaving innocent animals and taking over the world. Metallix Saga Sonic and Shadow's capsule teleported into the Mushroom Kingdom during the first Smash Tournament. The capsule fell on Metal Bowser, cracking his shell and returning him to his normal form. When Kamek held Princess Peach hostage, Sonic jumped out of the capsule and knocked him away. After Mario defeated Bowser and threw him out of the arena, Sonic confirmed that they were speaking to Mario and were in the Mushroom Kingdom. Powers and Abilities Sonic is known to many as "the fastest thing alive" due to the unnaturally high running speeds he can achieve, even going as far as running infinite speed (used in Sonic Battle). Due to such speed, he can easily scale upright vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, outspeed lasers and missiles, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. However, he has trouble keeping his balance when coming to an unexpected halt. Sonic has incredible and flawless acrobatic skills and agility, alongside superhuman reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. He also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping up to several hundred meters. In battle, Sonic primarily uses his fast footwork as his greatest strength lies in his legs, though he will also sometimes use his arms and fists. What Sonic lacks in strength he makes up for in speed by delivering lightning fast strikes, either by landing several hits in a split second or striking foes using sheer momentum. Sonic's signature technique is his Spin Attack - he can roll himself into a ball like hedgehogs do, and the resulting spinning form damages everything it makes contact with. His Spin Attacks are strong enough to cut through metal, pierce gigantic boulders, and damage foes countless times his size. It can also be utilized in mid-air as the Homing Attack, where he locks on to a target and shoots towards it in a ball form.http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog#Powers_and_abilities Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds for his own use, although no where near the extent Shadow does. He can transform into Super Sonic when he possesses all seven Emeralds. Transformations Super Sonic A form Sonic takes whenever he absorbs the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds or a Super Star power. In this form, Sonic's blue spines become golden, his green eyes turn red, and his two lower quills are turned up. He also immensely more powerful than he was in his previous form, becoming invulnerable and possesses greater speed and strength, and is also capable of flight and Chaos Control. Fire Sonic After absorbing a Fire Flower, Sonic transforms into Fire Sonic (name dubbed by fans). In this form, Sonic's spines become red, his eyes turn yellow, and his lower quills are turned up, similar to his super form. Sonic also gains incredible pyrokinetic abilities that are similar to Mario's whenever he gains the Fire Flower. However, Sonic uses fire abilities in conjunction with his incredible speed, allow him deliver devastating attacks to blow away multiple enemies such as projecting fireballs at rapid speed, using fire in conjunction with his Boosting ability to knock foes out of the way, send waves of fire with his kicks, and even create fire tornadoes. Techniques *'Spin Dash '- One of Sonic's signature moves. Sonic crouches down an curls into a ball and performs a 'Spin Charge '''before he dashes off into a high speed rolling attack. *'Homing Attack '- Another one of Sonic signature moves of which he homes in directly into a nearby enemy with a midair spin attack. Relationships Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic and Shadow are rivals, having a very rocky past with each other. Ever since they first met they have fought, argued, and even sometimes had outright death matches, though Sonic is never out to take Shadow's life and does not consider him an enemy in the true sense of the word. Sonic has few limitations on his goals and will do anything to help save the world, but Shadow will stop at nothing to get what he wants without any concern of who or what it affects. Despite their differences, Sonic and Shadow share a mutual respect between them, though this is rarely apparent because they always argue and fight. During their adventures, Sonic has acknowledged Shadow's power and capabilities, even admitting that Shadow is the only one who would have a chance against him in a race.http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog#Shadow_the_Hedgehog_2 The two are forced to work together to stop Metallix, and their rivalry often causes trouble and competition on their journey. Battles ''To be added Trivia *In the original series, Doctor Eggman would have revealed how Sonic knew about Mario during the Doomship Arc. In the remake, this event will happen during Sonic's flashback in Episode 3.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/583104536/4034183575 References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Sonic (Series) Characters Category:Metallix Saga